Lizards Finding their Path
by Newtinmpls
Summary: After being cut from the so-called final round of the Battle of the Bands, Nandy and the rest of the Limp Lizards have to deal with the fallout. Sequel to "Lizards Coming of Age".
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: While I love the Jem-verse and I enjoy well-done Jem fic, I just couldn't wrap my brain around writing the main characters. I did one story on the Limp Lizards. That got me started thinking about how in the original series, we see so little of the 'world' other than Jem & Co. Possibly as a side effect, my stories are turning out a bit dark. I apologize for not keeping to the light and optimistic tone of the original series. I will say that in the end, there will be happy endings. The journey, however, might have a few detours._

**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, sadly. Depending on date and exact content, everything in the Jem-verse is or was the property of Hasbro, Christy Marx, Sunbow, Integrity Toys and probably a few other companies or writers out there. No profit is being made from this. As a side-note, it appears that the Jem-verse may actually overlap the Hasbro cartoon world(s) of G. I. Joe, The Inhumanoids and the Transformers, as apparently at least one character appeared in all four series.**

**Credit: Cover art by Strydersyd whose artwork can be found at strydersyd dot deviantart dot com.**

~~Aftershocks~~

Nandy work up slowly, stretching, and then as she turned, she realized that she'd overslept. The Godzilla clock on her bedside table said half-past nine in the morning. With a few muttered cuss words, she bounded out of bed, pulling off her pj's and throwing them in the general direction of the hamper. She would have liked to have a long shower, but that was going to have to wait.

By the time she got to Growth Music, she was only a few minutes late. "Sorry. Sorry," she waved up the stairs to where Clancy Gerstan, the owner and half-time manager was standing next to the cash register. There was a pile of mail near him on the counter and he was reading a copy of Cool Trash. Probably the most recent issue, which would have just come out.

"I overslept," She added. "I can stay late if you need me to."

He was usually a fairly lighthearted guy, so she was surprised when he looked up from the magazine with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. He slowly set the magazine down. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Something about his tone made her nervous, and she tried to think of what it might be. She'd requested the days off for the Limp Lizard's next few coffee shop gigs, and in a burst of completely over-the-top optimism, even the dates for the Cochella concert. She'd worked out shift trades, and it looked like they would all work, so that shouldn't be a problem.

"I don't think so." She said hesitantly.

"Something about your band?" He said it as if he was offering a hint.

"Well we," _got shut out of the final round of the Battle of the Bands_, was the first thing that came to mind. She shouldn't be so angry about that. It was just the way things worked. The Misfits and the Holograms were both really good bands, and it didn't hurt that their equipment probably cost more than Nandy's father's whole house. Anyway that wasn't anything she wanted to talk about. "We still haven't heard back from Cochella." She said. She was pretty sure that whatever he wanted to talk about, that wasn't it.

He held out the magazine. "Have you read this yet?"

She started slowly up the stairs. "I haven't seen that issue yet. Is there an article on the Battle of the Bands?"

He didn't answer. He just held it out silently and then waited while she looked for herself.

The photo mostly showed Eric Raymond, complete with one of the "Eric Raymond Presents" banners in the background. Behind him, and very slightly out of focus were the Limp Lizards, apparently taking down their instruments. No smiles, and the only fans in the photo were looking the other way. It was a picture of defeat. The caption below it read: "Not Quite the New Blood He Hoped For" and then in smaller print, "from left to right, band members, starting with sisters Nandy and Cassie Ray, Emma Monniker and Sylvanna (Lane) Lima."

Below the photo was a short paragraph.

_Recent entry into the Battle of the Bands, the Limp Lizards failed in their attempt to redeem themselves after an offensive showing at a local children's shelter. As one counselor described it, "the lyrics [they played for the children] were completely inappropriate ... they were told in no uncertain terms never to play ... here again". Well maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree. It turns out that Cassie Ray's real name is Cassandra Johnson. Her birth mother, Rebecca Mojoko nee Johnson, couldn't attend her daughter's public debut into the competitive world of music because she was in jail on vagrancy and solicitation charges._

Nandy could feel the heat in her cheeks. It took all her willpower not to just rip the magazine into pieces.

When she didn't say anything, Mr. Gerstan said slowly. "Maybe you might want to take some time off." His tone sounded off, somewhere between embarrassed and disgusted.

When she looked up, he looked extremely uncomfortable. That did nothing for her temper.

"If you want to fire me because of some idiotic blurb in a magazine that lives on made-up scandal, then just go ahead and do it." She threw the magazine onto the counter. It skidded across the glass and landed near the trash. Poetic justice, she thought.

"And if you want to know what Haven House thinks of us, then pick up a damn phone, or better yet go over there yourself and just ask them."


	2. Chapter 2: That same morning

_Author's note: As noted in previous comments, I play fast and loose with adapting things that already exist. Since there is no mention of a breakfast bar in the Jem series (that I could see), I've morphed a local one that I really like. _

**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, sadly. Depending on date and exact content, everything in the Jem-verse is or was the property of Hasbro, Christy Marx, Sunbow, Integrity Toys and probably a few other companies or writers out there. No profit is being made from this. As a side-note, it appears that the Jem-verse may actually overlap the Hasbro cartoon world(s) of G. I. Joe, The Inhumanoids and the Transformers, as apparently at least one character appeared in all four series.**

**Credit: Cover art by Strydersyd whose artwork can be found at strydersyd dot deviantart dot com.**

~~Plotting Photo Ops~~

Emma didn't realize she was humming as the wiped off tables at the Combo Breakfast Bar. The name was a bad pun, as the location had previously been some kind of hardware store and the new owner had chosen to use a selection of Acme Lock and Key displays as the theme for the décor.

It had been a busy morning. Possibly on the emotional wave of the Limp Lizard's first public performance she had been full of energy. Possibly as a result, her pockets were now full of tips. It made a lovely symmetry.

"So is that one of the soon-to-be-famous singles on your group's soon-to-be-released album?" The question came from the one remaining customer lingering from the breakfast rush.

She didn't recognize the voice at first, but when she looked up she instantly recognized the dark glasses. "Phil Mando?"

"Also known as ace photographer taking wonderful photos of rising star local band the Limp Lizards." He lay down the magazine he'd been reading; the latest issue of Beat Scene. Setting it down onto the able he rotated it so that Emma could see the article he'd been reading. He flipped back a few pages.

It was titled "Local Motion" and there were a list of band names under the smaller heading of 'recently reviewed' which included the Space Cadets, the Leatherettes, the Limp Lizards and the Misfits. There was a small photo of a blonde woman smiling near the byline which credited to Cindy Tucker. Emma remembered her from the initial meeting with Starlight Music. There was a review of each of the initial entrants into the "Battle of the Bands".

Giving her time to absorb that, Phil then flipped to the part that discussed the Limp Lizards. There was a photo there. It was not one of the ones that Emma recalled from the flyers. It showed the porch swing at Haven House. A dark haired Asian girl was sitting more or less on the lap of a young woman whose unruly black locks told Emma that it was Nandy. The girl was holding a ukulele and Nandy was helping her with finger positions for chords. Both were bent over the instrument in concentration, hair obscuring their eyes. From the straight black hair that fell over the young girl's face and the slight heaviness to her wrists and fingers, and yes, the fact that it was a ukulele, Emma knew it had to be Lii.

Emma chuckled. "That photo is absolutely adorable. Nandy will hate it."

She looked at the fine print under the photo. It had been taken by Gwen Snyder. Thoughtfully Emma added. "I don't actually recall her taking that one."

Phil's voice was midway between annoyed and envious. "Well it wasn't on our little collective photo sheet last week." He muttered the words, half to himself. "I think it was a long lens. Very subtle."

Emma looked at him sharply. "So tell me, have you taken photos of us other than the times we agreed to?"

He didn't answer at first, although it was obvious to her that this was because he was planning how best to phrase it. "Technically you agreed to a multi-location photo shoot on a particular date. It was supposed to be about creating a good flyer" he gestured to the photo, "and here Gwen went for the whole 'adorable' angle on the sly. Now that's just dirty pool."

She thought to herself that he seemed a bit excessively competitive about this. Although, that was not necessarily a bad thing. In fact it could possibly be useful. She continued skimming the article and said absently, "whereas rather than adorable, you specialize in attractive photos of attractive women."

He looked up at her. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that you are thinking of something."

She shrugged. "It was just an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Well, you want to have your work get more exposure, and we'd like to have our band get more publicity."

"Doesn't California Beat do a beach interview type thing?"

"That they do, but I shoot stills, not film. Plus they already have enough cameramen."

"True enough, but since we aren't particularly well known as a group, if there was a cameraman with his eye on us, he could take the opportunity to shoot other groups as well, and possibly expand his portfolio."

"And if there was such a photographer following you, it would attract attention and questions and possibly give your group more exposure." He nodded, almost to himself. "Everybody wins."

Behind them an irritated female voice demanded. "Are you still serving breakfast?"

Aggravated at the tone, Emma made sure she was smiling before she turned to face the new customer. "Of course. What can I get you?"

Standing drumming her fingertips on the counter was a sharp featured slight woman with black and white dyed hair. Once Emma was facing her, the woman's expression twisted with recognition and dislike. "You." She said. It was Claudia, the drummer from Static Moss.

"Hey," Phil called out, "Does your brother still work at the Caffination Station?"

"What of it?" Claudia snapped angrily.

He raised a placating hand. "I'll buy you breakfast if you promise not to leave till you hear me out."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned back to Emma. "What's the biggest meal you've got?"

"Everything omelet." Thinking back to the night both bands had played in Café' Coffee, she recalled the numerous empty packets of sugar near the mug that Claudia had returned to after she reclaimed her bandmate. "And we do mega-malts all day long."

Claudia's frown lessened just a fraction, and she pushed her way into the booth where Phil was sitting. "An everything omelet and a butterscotch mega-malt." She said to Emma. Then she said to Phil, "What do you have in mind?"

Emma walked back to the kitchen to put the order in, but the restarant was small enough that she could hear Phil's initial pitch.

He turned the open copy of Beat Scene so that Claudia could see the photo he'd taken of the Limp Lizards; it was a shot of Cassie and Nandy mock jamming on guitars. "Playing in coffee shops and donating the money to charity got this band a pretty decent start on publicity. How about talking to your brother about the Caffination Station jumping on that train; say an evening gig featuring the Limp Lizards and Static Moss. Since the Caffination Station is one of the major sponsors of the California Beat cable show, if this was followed up by, oh, say a friendly or even not-so-friendly volleyball rivalry or something like that I think both bands might just end up getting some air time on the show."

"Not-so-friendly". Claudia looked interested. Rather like a shark, Emma thought.

Hopefully Phil knew what he was doing.


End file.
